my hollywood heights story
by VstarDuran1
Summary: bad with summerys just read it plzz and RandR
1. Chapter 1

_hey people first story hope you like it and yeah so here you go mabey if you want RandR!_

***It was christmas morning at loren and eddie's house and eddie was sleeping and he woke up and seen loren was not in bed with him and he did not know where she was so he called her***

**Eddie: Loren, baby where are you!**

**Loren:...**

***eddie goes down stairs and see's a big person sized present by the tree and it had his name on it***

**Eddie: well it is christmas and it is my present so i must open it!**

***he opened it and loren popped out in a cute santa clause suite type mid-thigh sexy dress and eddie's mouth dropped and loren walked up to him and put her hand under his shirt***

**Loren: hey baby guess what today all the way mabey to new years or more if you give it to me enough i'm your sex doll you just tell me when and you can have it when you want it when you need it when you want it idc you can have it!**

**Eddie: really?**

**Loren: yeah baby but here's a hint to a song i'm working on just for you "bad grade if you do not behave don't compare me to those other girls were not the same don't drop out stay in the game better cum hard boy you know my name"**

***she walked away twisting and eddie ran after her and picked her up and carryed her to the bed room and gave it to her hard* **

**Loren: wow duran but can you handle round two **

**Eddie: oh hell yeah!**

***they rocked all night till they stopped when they parents called and said they were coming over with the rest of the family***

_hey hope you like it i know it's nasty and i'm sorry but please RandR BYE!_


	2. Chapter 2

_hey leddies need more great reviews so keep RandR so yeah bye enjoy!_

***Loren and Eddie got dressed and eddie was content and happy and ready for more and Loren put back on her sexy outfit for Eddie and then they heard a doorbell***

**Eddie: hey guys**

**Max: hey son you seem very happy?**

**Eddie: because i am very happy hey Nora,Mel,and Ian!**

**Mel: okay rockstar what she do**

**Eddie: you will see once she comes down stairs **

**Ian: hey eddie is valley girl here?**

**Eddie: it's Loren and yes she is here, LOREN!**

***Loren came down stairs and everybody's mouth's dropped at what she had on and ian was drooling so Eddie slaped him upside the head and told him stop***

**Loren: hey guys **

**Max: okay you guys are both very happy today what's up **

**Leddie: nothing just the christmas spirit has gotten us both very in love!**

**Family: okay?**

**Mel: i don't really belive that ya'll are always very in love so i will get it out of one of you!**

**Max: okay well guys let's leave the love birds alone let's leave!**

**Family: okay bye you guy's**

**Leddie: bye!**

***they left and Loren got a chair and put it in the middle of the room and pushed Eddie on it and handcuffed him and put their favorite song on (sweet love chris brown) and she straddled him***

**Loren: here's your present for today boo!**

***she grinded on him till she felt a poke them she got up walked away and came back crawling like an alley cat so she came up between his legs and licked outside the pants where his "little friend" remains and Eddie groaned of being horney Loren went to the kitchen and came back and poured cold water on Eddie and said***

**Loren: here's another hint to the song, "i give a little lesson in sex education" meet me in the bedroom boo!**

*** again she walked away twisting and eddie ran after her and carried her too the bedroom and again they got it on all night!***

_hoped you liked it leddie's bye bye RandR!_


	3. Chapter 3

_hey leddies umm great reviews and i really need some more or i might stop writing so plz more_ reviews

***Loren woke up and looked at Eddie who was still sleeping like a baby she got out the bed put back on her sexy out fit and then Eddies phone rang and Loren seen that it was Jake***

**(phone call)**

**Loren: hey what's up Jake!**

**Jake:oh hey cupcake where's Eddie?**

**Loren: oh he's sleeping been working hard! *smirks***

**Jake: oh well um can ya'll come by the office and record i need some new songs!**

**Loren:yeah Eddie does not have a song but i do**

**Jake:okay but he needs to wake up and work!**

**Loren: well Jake we'll be there in a minute **

**Jake: okay sweetie see ya then**

**Loren: you too Jake**

**(end of call)**

***Loren woke Eddie up and kissed him***

**Loren: hey sexy!**

**Eddie: hey boo**

**Loren: Jake just called he said we needed to come record**

**Eddie: OMG I DON'T HAVE ANY NEW SONGS!**

**Loren: i know that handsome i told him that i had a song not you!**

**Eddie: oh you do not no how much i love you**

**Loren: oh i know **

**Eddie: hey is it the song you been droping hints to once in a while**

**Loren: sorry boo but no**

**Eddie: dang i was hoping that was it**

**Loren: nope but you will hear that soon**

**Eddie: i hope so**

**Loren: oh babe let's go we got to go Jake's waiting for us **

**Eddie: okay!**

***Eddie got dressed and Loren changed out that sexy outfit she had on to red booty shorts a black crop top, red converse,and a red and black heats cap and black nerd glasses***

**Eddie: woah you look hot baby!**

**Loren: thank you sexy!**

*** they walked out and on the way there Loren was thinking of more sexy and dirty ways to do Eddie and she thought of something perfect they got there went to the recording studio***

**(song used rihanna skin)**

**Jake: Loren that was great really great!**

**Loren: thank you Jake **

**Eddie: baby that was amazing **

**Loren: thank you honey!**

***she kissed him and they said bye and went home and Loren told Eddie to sit in the chair and Loren handcuffed him again and went upstairs and then put on a black sheer teddy and went in the fridge and got strawberry's and went back to Eddie and straddled his lap***

**Loren: hey want one!**

**Eddie: ah huh!**

***Loren fed him one and then after he took a bite and then Loren took a bite off of it slowly and swalloed and got on her knees and lifted off Eddie's shirt and licked up til she got to his chest while she did that Eddie moaned then Loren took of Eddies pants and boxers and put two ice cubes in her mouth and went up and down on Eddie's "little friend" and Eddie moaned and moaned and then when he was about to cum Loren stopped got up and went to the bedroom***

_hope you liked it did this chapter a little bit longer so here you go RandR!_


	4. Chapter 4

_hey leddies happy new years eve and i problay will be posting a chapter tomorrow i don't know so you can hope ENJOY!_

***Loren got up the next morning got her sexy outfit out the dryer and put it on and wanted to wake Eddie so she went to there bedroom and got on top of him and kissed his neck and he woke up and chuckled while Loren was kissing his neck***

**Eddie: hey babykakes**

**Loren: hey *kiss* sexy**

**Eddie: something smells good downstairs **

**Loren: your *kiss* favorite *kiss* **

**Eddie: well i'm hungry for what you got in those panties * smirks***

**Loren: *teasing*sorry Eddie but not now **

**Eddie: oh come on after you teased me last night like that you know you owe me!**

**Loren: sorry but no!**

**Eddie: *whining* LOREEEEEN!**

**Loren: *mocking*EDDIEEEE! *giggles***

***Eddie had rolled them over so he was on top and he licked up Loren's stomach and back down while he did that she giggled***

**Loren: Eddie not now i'm serious if you keep this up you're not getting any tonight!**

**Eddie: I'M DONE!**

***Loren giggled while Eddie quickly got off and ran downstairs***

**Loren:GOOD CHOICE SEXY!**

***Loren's phone rang***

**Loren: hello?**

**Mel: hey sis what up with you and Eddie **

**Loren: nothing Mel!**

**Mel: uh huh i still don't believe you!**

**Loren: i know and i don't care!**

**Mel: what ever um wanna go shopping today?**

**Loren: yeah sure where and what time!**

**Mel: um victoria secret and 2:30!**

**Loren: okay it's 2:00 Mel **

**Mel: so be ready!**

**(end phone call)**

*** Loren got dressed and went downstairs and saw Eddie writing***

**Loren: inspired?**

**Eddie: yep by you of course**

**Loren: *joking* well of course it was me i mean i'm super sexy!**

***Eddie's mouth dropped***

**Loren: kidding baby i'm kidding!**

***they both laughed***

**Eddie: hah where are you going **

**Loren: shopping with mel!**

**Eddie: oh have fun while i'll be at jake recording and missing you *fake sighs***

**Loren: well my poor baby after me and mel are done we'll come by!**

**Eddie: okay bye i'll miss you sugar cookie**

**Loren:i'll miss you too bye love you!**

**Eddie: love you too!**

*** Loren went down the elevator said good morning too Jeffrey and went out to mel and they parked at victoria secret Mel bought 10 lagire sets and Loren brought 20 then they payed for them and went to the office where Eddie was just staring to record***

**(song used: i invented sex trey songz)**

**Loren: that was great bay now let's go bye Mel bye Jake love you**

**Jake and Mel: love you two?**

*** Eddie and Loren got back home Loren pushed Eddie into a chair handcuffed him again and set up a fold away striping pole she had and twirled on it and did diffrent sexy ticks on it and Eddie was trying to jiggle the lock with a bobby pin he had in his pocket all day just in case Loren tried this again he finally got it and he went up to Loren and kissed her roughly picked her up and carried her to the bed room and gave it all he had***

_hey hope you liked it just finished at 11:21 so yeah more reviews bye_


	5. Chapter 5

_hey sorry for not updating alot had writers block pretty bad so pm me for ideas after you RandR ENJOY!_

***Loren and Eddie's family came in the house with the spare key Max had and there mouths dropped open when they saw things broken couches and chairs turned over and clothes on the floor they went upstairs and seen a box of condoms on the stairs then they came in Loren and Eddie's room saw the bed leaning pretty much broke but they were still sleeping in it they saw their dresser still standing but the drawers all over the floor***

**Max&Nora: what the hell happened **

**Mel: is it not obvious they banged and obviously really hard and rough!**

**Ian: yeah they jacked the house up!**

**Mel: IKR!**

***Loren and Eddie woke up moved seprate ways and fell off the broken bed***

**Leddie: ahhh oww!**

***their family started to laugh really hard***

**Leddie: hey guys woah what happen to the house **

**Loren: what happen to the bed!**

**Eddie: haha i know *smirks***

**Loren: ohh haha!**

***Ian picked up this black pillow covered with white stuff all over it and still wet and soggy***

**Ian: ya'll what's this?**

**Leddie: Ian put that down please!**

**Ian: why what-...oh god you two = nasty!**

**Leddie: we told you too put it down **

**Max: you two should wait till you get to the bedroom to start breaking stuff and messing with stuff**

**Loren: tell Eddie that he would not wait **

***Eddie turned red***

**Eddie: hay we have to get to Jake's and record that new duet let's go**

***everybody laughed at him and they cleaned up the place and went to jakes office then the recording studio***

_Loren: _

_i've been drinking, i've been drinking _

_i get filthy when that liqour gets into me _

_i've been thinking, iv'e been thinking_

_why can't i keep my fingers off it, baby?_

_i want you nana_

_why can't i keep my fingers off it,baby _

_i want you nana_

_cigars on ice, cigars on ice_

_feeling like an animal with these camaras all in my grill_

_flashing lights, flashing lights_

_you got me faded, faded,faded_

_baby i want you, nana_

_can't keep your eyes off my fatty_

_daddy, i want you, nana_

_drunk in love, i want you_

_Hook:we woke up in the kitchen saying,_

_" how the hell did this shit happen"_

_oh baby, drunk in love we be all night_

_last thing i remember is our beautiful bodies grinding off in that club_

_drunk in love_

_we be all night, in love,love_

_we be all night, in love,love_

_END_

**Jake: Loren that's a great start for your part what about you Eddie you got any thing to add yet**

**Eddie yeah still working till it's perfect okay**

**Jake: alright**

**Loren:(whining) babe can we got to go i have to show you something!**

**Eddie: alright come on **

**Leddie: bye guys**

**family: bye?**

***Loren drove to the angles child adoption center and they went inside to the main office to see the person that gives out the adoptions and makes them offical***

**Woman: omg you are Eddie Duran and Loren tate what are you two doing here**

**Leddie: we want to adopt this little girl we seen last time we came can we show you?**

**Woman: sure m names sarah by the way**

**Leddie: okay nice to meet you!**

*** they went to the girl side and they seen the little girl she had long brown hair with alittle blond highlight in it like Katy's chocolate brown eyes and she was only two***

**Sarah: oh you want Mia?**

**Leddie: yeah please **

**Sarah: okay but would you like to speak to her first?**

**Leddie: yes please**

***Sarah let them in Mia's room and Mia looked up***

**Loren: hi Mia **

**Mia: (quietly)hi **

**Eddie: you want to come home with us huh? you want us to be your mommy and daddy?**

***Mia looked up at them and smiled brightly***

**Mia: weally?**

**Loren: yeah do you?**

**Mia: yeah i do i weally do!**

**Eddie: okay come here princess **

***they signed papers and took her to Mk to meet the rest of the family they walked in when everyone was looking at mia she hid behind Eddie and started crying softly where no one can here her***

**Nora: was this what ya'll went to do adopt a child?**

**Loren: yeah are you mad?**

**Nora:no i'm proud of you two **

**Max: can we meet her**

**Eddie: yeah mimi?**

**Mia: daddy?**

**Loren: what's wrong mimi?**

**Mia: i scared!**

**Eddie: aww come here!**

***Eddie picked her up and she cried softly on his shirt***

**Max: what's wrong?**

**Loren: oh when ya'll was looking a her like that you kinda scared her.**

**Family: oh were sorry**

**Loren: mimi you heared that they said their sorry come speak **

**Mia: i scared mommy!**

**Loren: i know come here **

*** Loren sat at the bar and sat Mia on her lap***

**Loren: everyone this is Mia but you can call her mimi**

**Family: hi mimi**

**Mia: hi **

*** Loren and Eddie stayed their for a few more hours and took mimi home and Eddie was kinda upset they could not do it that night but Loren calmed him down and they went to sleep***

_hey guys sorry it's so boring i told you i need dirty ideas okay RandR bye enjoy p.s. don't forget to pm me ideas bye!_


End file.
